Townsville
Townsville (December 1st 2187 - February 15th 2189) Since the Destruction Of Tech Square The R.F than begin to head East to attack another important location. The City Of Townsville. If Townsville falls than The R.F will be able to advance farther into Cartoon Network non stop. As The R.F struck Townsville with an Army over 70,000,000 Strong the people mix with CN defenders fight to the very death in the defense of their city. Townsville Has entered her Darkest Hour. As The Rivera Federation Crushed Cartoon Network's lines and entered the City. Townsville became a smoking ruin as The Rivera Federation Advanced taking one Block after another, but the weather conditions made it almost impossible for the Rivera Federation to continue their advance. Every time it rained it was almost Impossible for the R.F to see where they are going due to the intense Fog, and Every winter The frost was so intense that many of the R.F Air Units were unable to leave the ground. The streets would also become very slippery in which R.F Car Forms can just Crash while on Route to their Destination. To make matters worst much of the R.F Supplies have been taken out by The Powerpuff Girls Preventing Ammunition warm Clothing and Fuel from reaching the R.F Units scattered all over Townsville. Much of the R.F Brutally Starving and running low on Ammunition and Fuel, having to reduce the city to ruble by massive Aerial Bombardments, Cartoon Network begins to retake Townsville one block at a time. The R.F forces fight to hold as much as the City as they can, but the Civilian Massacres that were done by them made the Anger of Cartoon Network Stronger. Including the Powerpuff Girls, who now wants their Big Brother Jerry Rivera. Dead for what he has done. Finally on the year 2189 The R.F were thrown out of Townsville receiving their first major defeat on Cartoon Network over 9079,000,000,000 square miles of CN land had been freed from the clutches of the Rivera Federation and During their campaign of 2189 the Rivera Federation lost 220,000 Planes,990,000 Phantoms, 75,000 RIVIERA'S, 900,000 Machine Guns. 798,000 Assault Rifles, 58090,000,000 cartridges, 2098,498,000 Rifles. 700,000,000 Shells, 905,000 Cars 200,359,000 U-Boats, vast Stores of other Material and 9810,000,000,300. Human, DJ Reploid and Shark Forms. of whom 800,000 were dead by the Powerpuff Girls. LEATHEL WEATHER The R.F continued to smash their way through Townsville like their was no stopping them until the crash of 2187 when the Weather began to slow the R.F Forces down. The weather was a more lethal weapon then the CN defenders them selves. Every time it rained the R,F forces could barley see in the Fogy streets and every winter the frost was so intense that many of Rivera’s B17 forms were unable to leave the ground, and some of the terrain became very difficult for Rivera Federation Heavy armor to make it to the city. During the Harsh Winter. The Rivera Federation was later attacked by a CN Counter attack that pushed them back a few blocks, but only up to a grand total of 6 blocks. The Rivera Federation began to lack a grand number of supplies and ammunition, as it scattered throughout the whole City, some of the supplies didn't even make it to Townsville At all due to heavy Kids Next Door Bombing runs taken deep behind the Rivera Federation lines. Winter gave the forces of CN a great advantage over the Rivera Federation and managed to retake the city one block at a time, but unfortunately as Winter ended and Spring began the Rivera Federation again had an advantage over the forces of Cartoon Network and pressed on again, forcing the forces of CN to retreat once again. by the Crash of 2188 The Rivera Federation have occupied over 99% Of the Townsville but every winter stalls there advance to finish off the city even more. With Half the City of Townsville Reduce to shattered Wasteland unknown to the Rivera Federation that The forces of Cartoon Network later began to surround the Whole Rivera Federation Invasion forces trapping them in the city, and to make matters even worst for them is that their Reinforcements are now being stalled and are unable to break through the CN ring of steal. It was now the Rivera Federation's turn to fight for their lives with half of their supplies wiped out and with only limited resources of both food and fuel. Due to hunger and thirst the Rivera Federation began raiding Townsville Fast food and Gas Stations in order to stay alive, some of the Rivera Federation even began to kill each other over survival as well. Due to the bad weather and the lack of supplies the forces of CN now had a chance to begin a counter offensive against the Rivera Federation to throw them out of Townsville. Townsville Resistance As much as Cartoon Network continued to fight the R.F forces in the downtown area a group of Townsville Citizens with captured Rivera Federation Weapons kept the Rivera Federation forces from leaving the Suburbs. Some of the R.F forces had to even pull back from the Downtown area in order to deal with these forces of Militia who call themselves the Townsville Resistance. R.F MASSACRE AT TOWNSVILLE The Weather Conditions In Townsville Allowed The CN forces to push back The R.F forces as they began to retake one block at a time. Jerry Rivera, Mark and Matt Williams, and Shadow Horde were enraged and ordered the R.F to show no quarter to the people of Townsville. The effects began At Blossom Square when the Rivera Federation forces opened fired on a group of POW's that were captured from the past during the battle. The Massacre than spread ed throughout all of the city of Townsville and later throughout all of Cartoon Network. This act of Genocide was known as the Townsville Massacre & later will be called the CN Massacre. The worst one however occurred in front of Townsville Hall after Dexter and Ben 10 have escaped with the R.F plans of attack, brutally ticking them off. 10 hours After Dexter and Ben 10's escape the Rivera Federation Seized control of Townsville and began to co mite Massacres on each street and block of Townsville that they capture. Shark forms finish off any of the survivors as U.Rivera's pumble M.79's to the ground while UCAVs fly over head. Phantoms drop off all reinforcements all over the city and human Rivera's stormed the streets shooting anything that was in the shadows. During a Violent storm much of the city became a mixture of Smoke dust and Fog which made it almost impossible to see anything including your very own hand if you were held it out right in front of your own face. It was very unfair for the people of Earth because the Rivera Federation Forces had Thermal Vision on both forces with legs and Vehicle forms as well especially the ones that spend most of their time in the sky and in the Sea. Some of The Rivera Federation Broke Into Houses And Forced Citizens Out To Be Shot outside from right in front of their own door step. Many of the Citizens realized that they were not safe any where and decided to try and pick up arms and use it for self defense if the Rivera Federation should hit them next, but other less the other Citizens were sadly victims of the Townsville Massacre. The Powerpuff Girls fly over head witnessing all of what their big brother has done. Everyday Fury boils within each of the Powerpuff Girls including all of Cartoon Network. This was when the Powerpuff Girls stopped showing Mercy to the Rivera Federation this was also a sign for all of Cartoon Network to never show mercy the Rivera Federation. All Cartoon Network thinks of Jerry Rivera as pure evil and should be wiped out from existence, but for the Powerpuff Girls they just want to tear him apart slowly and painfully just like he did to their town. During a stormy night near Townsville Hall The Rivera Federation attacked a small group of Townsville Civilians wiping them out by a Massacre that began to occur all over Townsville. Cartoon Network will never forgive those massacres, and plans to take the fight to the world of the Rivera Federation In the Future if they can ever find out where they came from, fortunately Dexter and Dee Dee managed to return to Townsville where they managed to support the remaining survivors of the Townsville Massacre in driving the Rivera Federation Vigilantes back towards their field HQ about 2 blocks away from Townsville Hall, where Zero Medina who has just crashed landed back on Earth after controlling the effects of the Core Spark fires wounding Highland Rivera in the left arm. The Rivera Federation enraged begin to flood the city where Zero was, but he managed to escape by leaping into the Townsville River where he was never seen again for the rest of The Townsville Campaign. To make matters even better before Zero sniped Highland He managed to find the Location of the Rivera Federation Home world about 900,000,000,000 Light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy and the name was obvious and was right under the noses of all Earth Universe. It was known as Planet Rivera. STALLED AT BLOSSOM AVE As the Rivera Federation began to lose control of the City They dug in at Blossom AVN about 10 Clicks west of Townsville Road. As CN launched their attack they were stalled at Blossom AVE. After 2 Days the Rivera Federation Lines continued to hold against CN but as Winter continued to pass by it became even more difficult. Due to the cold some of the Rivera Federation Forces had to tie a string around the triggers of their MG 42’s and yank it, if the CN should attack again. Operation Hazzard As The R.F Lines began weakening rapidly in Townsville The forces of CN launched Operation Major Glory an Operation that was net to throw the Rivera Federation out of Townsville. But the Rivera Federation launched an operation of their own. Operation Hazzard managed to push Cartoon Network back only for about 10 blocks. But the the Operation came to a halt when the CN forces launched their operation Major Glory against Operation Hazard. Both Offensives clashed the battle lasted 3 weeks and weakened the Rivera Federation forces heavily, that they ended up getting pushed back towards the Townsville Suburbs, also having to deal with militia from the ruble of the neighborhoods of the destroyed suburbs. CN VICTORY AT TOWNSVILLE As Both Operations commenced the R.F brutally weakening began to lose the blocks that they slowly began to regain during Operation Hazzard. CN forces just kept coming at them as if they were non stop CN launched an Amphibious Assault from the Townsville River completely trapping the R.F forces on the city. The Rivera Federation surged forward with another counter attack at Townsville square, and managed to push the forces of Cartoon Network back a couple more blocks as Operation Hazzard, but due to the reinforcements gained by the CN, they surprised the Rivera Federation forces with an attack during the night, pushing them back towards Unity square. Finally On January 5th 2189 Dexter’s planned worked and the combined forces of Townsville Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, and Ed Edd n Eddy finally sent The Rivera Federation In a full Scale Retreat, on the following weeks A miracle has occurred over about 234,000,000 Acres of Cartoon Network land had been freed, and in this winter campaign of 2189 the Rivera Federation lost 281,000 Planes and drop ships, 70,000 rifles, 100,000 U-Rivera's, 78,000,000 Shells, more than 298,000,000 Machine guns, vast stores of other material, and 200,000,43000,9000,2025 men, of whom 900,000 were dead. That was the story today on the Rivera Federation's attempt to conquer the North. In 2186 they tried for Peach Creek, they failed In 2187 they tried for Townsville, they failed in 2190 for as many years as necessary they will not only be resistant where ever their failing dark power strikes, but they will be attacked, attacked, and attacked by these united people of planet Earth's United Nation Sector 314.